Hello, I love you
by omgcheshire
Summary: I honestly have no clue where this is going, but get in on the ride, I'm sure it'll be fun.  Finchel & Puckleberry, the best of both worlds!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own glee, and if I did - Cory Monteith and I would already be married.

* * *

><p>Since when had Rachel Berry become so fucking <em>sexy<em>? She was bent down at her locker trying to shove her books in but it wasn't working. She was obviously getting frustrated with her books so he made his way across the hall from his own locker and knelt down beside her, she jumped slightly as she heard his deep voice "need some help?" She looked over to him nodding quickly, obviously wondering what the hell Noah Puckerman was doing helping her. He pushed her books into her locker with ease and then stood up and leaned against the lockers, he watched her with a small smirk pressed to his lips. Rachel stood up and looked at him, her deep brown eyes staring at him as if she was trying to decide if he was going to say something rude to her.

"thanks" she said quietly before turning on her heels and walking away. Puck watched her, his eyes watching her ass the whole time, the way her short skirt bounced as she walked, the way her legs looked a million miles long, god she was so hot.

Rachel was walking quickly and didn't see him coming around the corner, a slushie cup in hand, her head was down as she stalked off to lunch but she stopped in her tracks as soon as the freezing syrup beverage spalshed all down her front, the hockey team started laughing as they pushed past her, Rachel stood in the middle of the hall covered in sticky, cold liquid, her shoulders fell and so did her head. Puck gulped as he watched her, a pang in his chest as he saw her shoulders fall with disapointment, he sauntered towards her, looking around to make sure nobody was watching, he put a arm around her and lead her into the womans bathroom, she instantly grabbed paper towels and began cleaning herself off before she spun around to look at him. Her big brown eyes stared up at him, they were glossy like she was about to cry, but her face contorted and she frowned "Noah, what are you doing in here? this is the womans washroom, men are not supposed to be in here, there could of been other girls in here why would you even think that it was okay for you to -" She stopped when she saw that Puck had turned around and was leaving, he looked back at her and rolled his eyes

"Whatever, Berry"

Why had he even brought her into the bathroom? Why did he even care? It was like he was growing a fucking Vagina or some shit. He made his way to the cafeteria and went to sit with the rest of the glee club. It felt good to be apart of something other than the football team, something that actually accepted him for who he was. He sat beside Mike and Finn and took out his lunch, he took a big bite out of his ham and mustard sandwhich before he looked around "So who's having the graduation party?" he asked with a full mouth. The girls rolled their eyes at his neanderthal behavior, even Lauren rolled her eyes but she smiled at Puck and reached across the table to pat him on the cheek

"Romeo is right, we need to have ourselves one big bad ass party just for us gleeks" She nodded and looked around the table as everybody started sharing ideas.

"We could have it at my household, I'm sure my fathers would allow a get together" Rachel was standing behind Finn as she spoke, everyone turned around to look at her. Finn grinned his goofy grin and made room for her to sit next to him, he slung his arm around her and looked around the table

"So, we'll have it at Rachel's house, we could have it the day after grad" He looked down at Rachel who was smiling fondly up at him. Puck wanted to barf, he watched as the two _love birds _gawked at eachother, he set down his half eaten sandwhich and took a drink of his pepsi, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, he didn't understand it and he didn't know why, and he didn't even want to know so he simply picked up his sandwhich and finished it by shoving it in his mouth, but not without missing the look Rachel was giving him, he met her gaze and stared at her as he chewed, he wouldn't be the first to look away, he was too bad ass for that shit. Finally she turned away, and he couldn't help but smile as her cheeks turned pink, she was so fucking cute. He blinked a couple of times, had he seriously just thought Rachel Berry was cute? Scary? yes, terrifying? most of the time, but cute? no freaking way.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no clue where I'm going with this yet, I just started typing until I couldn't think of anything else to type. I've been thinking about doing a Puckleberry Fic for awhile now and I have many ideas, so, I guess you'll have to just wait and see what comes out of this =) <strong>

**Review and comment please! **


End file.
